Los Hechos de Sogiita Gunha (narrado por Sogiita Gunha)
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Yep, Misaka Mikoto es la única nivel 5 mas o menos cuerda.


**Los hechos sobre Sogiita Gunha (narrado por Sogiita Gunha)**

**Disclaimer: tengo las agallas de anunciar que nada me pertenece.**

**Sumario: Yep. Misaka Mikoto es la única nivel 5 más o menos cuerda.**

El departamento de Sogiita Gunha no tiene puerta, hay que entrar por la ventana... del 7mo piso.

Sogiita Gunha no duerme, entra en un estado de meditación extrema mientras hace equilibrio con un solo pie sobre la punta de una espada.

Sogiita Gunha no tiene despertador, en lugar de eso tiene una trampa con temporizador que disparara dardos venenosos contra el si no lo desactiva rompiendo la seguridad de un generador de códigos aleatorios.

Sogiita Gunha no se baña, él se sumerge en un tanque de agua a temperatura próxima a la congelación con cubos de hielo flotando en el para probar su resistencia ante la hipotermia y su eficiencia de consumo de oxígeno.

Sogiita Gunha no se cepilla los dientes, los somete a un barrido laser para eliminar los contaminantes sobre ellos.

Sogiita Gunha no se viste, se (falso) teletransportar dentro de sus prendas que han sido previamente preparadas para tal fin.

Sogiita Gunha no bebe leche de un cartón para el desayuno, la bebe directamente de su cabra mascota, la señora Smugy.

Sogiita Gunha no fríe huevos y tocino para su desayuno, se cómo los huevos con todo y cascara y el tocino con todo y chancho, eh... no creo que eso no, pero no importa porque de todos modos en genial.

Sogiita Gunha no se pone abrigo de invierno para salir aunque este nevando afuera, el hace que cambie el clima en su lugar.

Todo esto porque Sogiita Gunha no es un estudiante de preparatoria, esper nivel 5, y súper héroe autoproclamado normal, Sogiita Gunha es un estudiante de preparatoria, esper de nivel 5, y súper héroe autoproclamado **¡CON AGALLAS!**

Pero hoy algo ha detenido a nuestro estudiante de preparatoria, esper de nivel 5, y súper héroe autoproclamado de su clásica rutina llena de agallas.

Y ese algo es su reflejo en la ventana mientras la habría para ir a la escuela saltando de una azotea a otra.

O más bien es un rasgo nuevo eh inesperado en su reflejo, un único pelo brotando de su mentón.

Sogiita Gunha está feliz, finalmente va a poder tener la barba que siempre había deseado llena de agallas.

Aunque un único bello facial no hace una barba, Sogiita Gunha frunció el ceño, cerro la ventana y se dirigió al baño nuevamente.

Sogiita Gunha intentaría usar sus inexplicables poderes para estimular el crecimiento de más bello facial ¡Con Agallas!

Sogiita Gunha se enfocó en su imagen reflejada en el espejo, se concentró, cerro la boca y empezó a forzar el efecto deseado.

Pronto las mejillas y toda la cara de Sogiita Gunha paso a ser de color rojo por el esfuerzo, y luego a color morado.

Las gotas de agua en el lavado empezaron a levitar, Sogiita Gunha podía saber gracias a su fantástica percepción espacial, que múltiples muebles en la casa y también la señora Smugy estaban levitando, es más podía oír los balidos de la cabra sorprendida por su nueva capacidad de volar adquirida ¡Con Agallas!

Pero no podía detenerse ahora, Sogiita Gunha podía sentir que estaba por lograrlo, entonces escucho algo, unos golpes viniendo del nivel superior, justo sobre su cabeza, y a pesar de ser simples golpes carentes de cualquier tipo de entonación, podía intuir que eran de una persona enfadada.

Aun así, Sogiita Gunha no deseaba detenerse, así que envió a su clon de sombra/proyección astral a investigar el motivo de la incomodidad de su vecina, mientras el permanecía en el baño.

El clon de sombras/ proyección astral idéntico al original apareció en el departamento de arriba, con los brazos cruzados en una pose de gallardía. -¿Qué le aflige ciudadana? ¿Por qué motivo me ha llamado? –pregunto abriendo los ojos.

Y lo que Sogiita Gunha vio a Louisa Avenue, su vecina, compañera de clases, piroquinetica nivel 4 y confidente más cercana levitando agarrándose del lavadero de su propio baño, con un palo de escoba en la mano que había usado para golpear el suelo, sujetando desesperadamente una toalla, más pequeña de lo necesario, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo, su cabello mojado indicaba que acababa de bañarse.

-¡maldita sea Gunha! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Que no te aparezcas de la nada dentro de mi departamento sin llamar?! ¡Casi me encuentras desnuda!

-¿es algún problema? –pregunto el clon de sombra/proyección astral, tratando de esconder un sonrojo ¡con agallas!, el original también se había sonrojado, pero no se notaba debido a que su cara ya había pasado del morado a un color difícil de describir.

Indignada y avergonzada Louisa soltó el palo y lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a Gunha, este no la esquivo ya que era solo una imagen y no sería afectado, pero Louisa casi pierde su agarre sobre el lavamanos debido a la segunda ley de Newton.

-¡sea lo que sea que estés haciendo para de una vez! –ordeno Louisa.

Sogiita Gunha mostro una expresión contrariada. –lo siento por la molestia, pero esto lo estoy haciendo por una causa justa y no puedo detenerme en este momento.

-¿Qué diablos es? –pregunto indignada su vecina.

-estoy tratando de promover mi crecimiento de bello facial ¡con agallas!

Eso rompió a Louisa, ella se soltó ante la estupidez de ese argumento, sin darse cuenta, la toalla que la envolvía también se soltó, revelándola como vino al mundo.

En ese momento los objetos efectivamente empezaron a caer hacia arriba.

Louisa ataco a Gunha con toda la fuerza de la indignación causando que su pos imagen se esfumara.

Finalmente Sogiita Gunha se rindió y todo volvió a la normalidad, desde arriba pudo escuchar un grito aterrador ¡Sogiita Gunha, más vale que hallas logrado crecer esa barba para que te la arranque con mis propias manos, con todo y cabeza!

En ese momento, por un instante único, las agallas de Sogiita Gunha fallaron.

No, no podía permitir eso, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Sogiita Gunha examino su reflejo, un solo pelo, no había cambiado nada, Sogiita Gunha superaría el fracaso ¡con agallas!

Ruido provenía de arriba, seriamente Louisa Avenue no tenía que ponerse tan enfadada cada vez que Sogiita Gunha la veía desnuda (al menos una vez cada semana), a él, ella le gustaba, era una mujer hermosa, y sospechaba que al inverso también pero todavía tenía que averiguar si ella sería su batichica o su gatubela.

De todos modos valía la pena anotar su nuevo descubrimiento, pensar en hacer crecer la barba invierte la gravedad.

Un solo pelo no era suficiente, todavía tenía media hora de tiempo, Sogiita Gunha iría a la tienda de abarrotes más cercana y compraría un presto barba ¡con agallas!

...espera un momento, no hay muchas agallas en hacerlo del modo convencional... piensa...piensa... eureka, regreso a su memoria la imagen de su ídolo personal, cierto héroe extraterrestre que usa calzones rojos sobre un traje azul apretado al cuerpo... eso suena mal... como sea, él se rasuraba con su visión láser.

Sogiita Gunha apunto con cuidado su mirada de rayos laser al espejo y...

-¡auch! –dijo Sogiita Gunha ¡con agallas! Frotándose la nariz recién carbonizada y con la barba todavía ahí.

Ese método requería demasiado cálculo de difracción, y le tomaría demasiado tiempo, también podría buscar en sus extensos bancos de información (comic y manga, cajas y cajas de comic y manga) por otro método pero eso le tomaría demasiado.

Sogiita Gunha chasqueo los dedos, solo tenía que preguntar a alguien mayor que él, con muchas agallas, como solucionar este problema.

Alguien mayor que él, con agallas ¿quizás el numero 6 nivel 5? No, no tenía su número, el número 5, no era mujer, quizás afeitara sus piernas, pero tal información también podía obtenerla preguntándole a Louisa.

Número 4 y 3, mismo problema, además que la tercera era más joven y todavía guardaba una rencilla contra el del incidente de la máquina expendedora.

Numero 2... El motor de la refrigeradora empezó a trabajar ruidosamente, era una refrigeradora vieja y ya estaba pidiendo un reemplazo... algo le dijo a Gunha que el número 2 no estaba disponible.

Eso solo dejaba...

Sogiita Gunha saco su celular.

...

En otra parte de la ciudad Accelerator estaba ocupado en un asunto muy importante.

Cuando sonó su teléfono.

Él lo miro con desprecio, el celular francamente se preguntó que había hecho el para ganarse la enemistad de su poseedor.

La pantalla mostraba un número desconocido.

El albino contesto. -¿Quién mierda llama? Estoy ocupado en asuntos importantes.

-¡saludos Accelerator! ¡Soy el número 7 nivel 5 Sogiita Gunha! ¡Saludos con agallas! -Prácticamente grito el que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¿para qué carajos me llamas, ultima categoría? ¿Y cómo conseguiste mi maldito numero?

-conseguí el numero ¡con agallas! –bueno eso no aclaraba nada realmente. –y quería preguntarte algo importante. –dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio el interlocutor.

Accelerator mantuvo el silencio, expectante.

-¿cómo te rasuras con agallas?

Lo que Sogiita Gunha recibió del otro lado de la línea fue un sonido modificado por métodos espers para dar a la longitud de onda exacta que estimula en centro del dolor en el cerebro.

-pedazo de imbécil. –dijo Accelerator colgando, volviendo a sus importantes asuntos. Cepillar el cabello de Last Orden para que siga igual de liso y sedoso.

...

Del otro lado Gunha se había quedado sin ideas y sin tiempo, tenía que ir a la escuela, para empezar otro día lleno de agallas, posiblemente nadie se daría cuenta de algo tan insignificante como un único bello facial.

Seriamente, ese carácter, parece Vegeta... Sogiita Gunha empezó a sonreír, entonces solo tenía que entrenar sus agallas para convertirse en el legendario súper esper-jin.

Sogiita Gunha, mochila al hombro salió por la ventana saltando a la azotea de un edificio de 5 pisos frente al edificio donde él vivía.

Luego de eso fue saltando de azotea en azotea, hasta llegar a su destino, la escuela con más agallas de toda ciudad academia.

Pero a quien vio parada en frente de la puerta de la escuela dreno por completo sus agallas.

Louisa Avenue ya había llegado.

Como parte de su castigo, Sogiita Gunha recibió la esquilada más llena de agallas de su vida, además de una muy dolorosa de una manera muy muy muy creativa.

**Esto es algo que se me vino a la cabeza mientras observaba mi reflejo en la ventaba del bus regreso a casa y simplemente tuve que escribirlo ¡CON AGALLAS! **

**Espero sus reviews ¡CON AGALLAS!**

**Me despido por ahora ¡CON AGALLAS!**


End file.
